1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy systems, and more particularly, to an energy system for harnessing energy from water waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical waves are waves that propagate through a material medium (solid, liquid, or gas) at a wave speed, which depend on the elastic and inertial properties of that medium. There are two basic types of wave motion for mechanical waves: longitudinal waves and transverse waves. Water waves are an example of waves that involve a combination of both longitudinal and transverse motions. As a wave travels through the water, particles travel in clockwise circles. The radius of the circles decreases as the depth into the water increases.
Ocean waves are produced by an amount of energy transferred from wind speed over a sea surface, and are commonly mentioned as wave phenomena. Physicists and mathematicians prove a variety of intrinsic properties of waves. Such scientists divided and named a body of water waves to search, understand, and create exact models of them. Those parts include: the crest, which is the highest point of the wave; the trough, which is the lowest point of the wave; the height, which is the vertical distance between a crest and trough and where the energy is; the wave length, which is the horizontal distance between a crests or troughs of two consecutive waves; wave period, which is the time it takes for two consecutive crests or troughs to pass a fixed point; and the frequency, which is the number of waves that passed at a fixed point per unit of time.
Several machines to harness water wave energy have been considered in the past. Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,800 issued to Hansen, et al. on Aug. 9, 2005 for Wave Power Machine. However, it differs from the present invention because Hansen, et al. teach a wave force machine that is capable of utilizing an upward force from waves with a force from a float and rocker arm via rocker arm pipe, wherein one or more lock bearings are provided, which transfer the upward force causing the driving force shaft to rotate in the same direction. On each driving force shaft may be one after the other of mounted float, rocker arm and rocker arm pipe with lock bearings after the other, and several driving force shafts may be interconnected both horizontally and vertically to a toothed wheel with four driving force shafts. The total force from the driving force shafts may be brought to a gearbox and electric generator, and may be used in electricity production. Three wave force machines may be interconnected to form a star, so that the force from the three wave force machines may be gathered in a star point, wherein a gearbox and electric generator are positioned. Alternatively, several star points are interconnected to from a hexagon. In addition, Hansen, et al. teaches use of an upward force only, whereas the present invention considers additional forces, not only upward. Specifically, the present invention teaches horizontal wave forces and vertical wave forces that cause each float assembly to move when in a body of water.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 597,833 issued to John M. Palmeron on Jan. 25, 1898 for Wave Power. However, it differs from the present invention because Palmer teaches a movable float that is employed to actuate a piston, which forces fluid through a suitable mechanism to a conduit or receiver. A hollow buffer piston rod carries pistons on its ends that are adapted to operate, respectively, in a pressure-cylinder and the buffer-cylinder. Fluid is forced by the pressure-piston through the hollow buffer-piston rod into the buffer-cylinder and from thence to the conduit or receiver.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 675,039 issued to Justin J. Graff on May 28, 1901 for Wave-Motor. However, it differs from the present invention because Graff teaches wave-motors, and more particularly to a type in which an oncoming motion of wave or surf furnishes a motive power as distinguished from those in which a float is lifted vertically. Graff employs a float, not to secure a lifting action, but to form a buoyant part of an oscillating device, which buoyant part is the resistance to the wave and is self-adjusting to the height of the latter by reason of its buoyancy.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,174 issued to Welch, Jr. on Feb. 19, 2008 for Buoyancy Pump Power System. However, it differs from the present invention because Welch, Jr. teaches a system for generating electricity that includes a pump operable to convert wave motion from a body of water into mechanical energy. The pump includes an input port through which an operating fluid can enter the pump and an output port through which the operating fluid can exit the pump. A first outlet line and a second outlet line are fluidly coupled to the output port of the pump. A first reservoir is fluidly connected to the first outlet line, and a second reservoir is fluidly connected to the second outlet line, both reservoirs being selectively capable of receiving operating fluid driven through the output port.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,823 issued to Stewart, et al. on Dec. 11, 2007 for Active Impedance Matching Systems and Methods for Wave Energy Converter. However, it differs from the present invention because Stewart, et al. teaches an active impedance matching systems (AIMS) and methods for increasing the efficiency of a wave energy converter (WEC) having a shaft and a shell intended to be placed in a body of water and to move relative to each other in response to forces applied to the WEC by the body of water. The system includes apparatus for: (a) extracting energy from the WEC and producing output electric energy as a function of the movement of the shell (shaft) relative to the shaft (shell); and (b) for selectively imparting energy to one of the shell and shaft for causing an increase in the displacement and velocity (or acceleration) of one of the shell and shaft relative to the other, whereby the net amount of output electrical energy produced is increased. The apparatus may be implemented using a single device capable of being operated bi-directionally, in terms of both direction and force, or may be implemented by different devices.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,266 issued to Dick on Feb. 22, 2005 for Wave Energy Converter. However, it differs from the present invention because Dick teaches a wave energy conversion apparatus. It comprises at least two devices, each comprising a surface float; at least one of the surface floats being rigidly attached to a submerged body. The movement of the two devices in response to a passing wave may be used to effect an energy transfer.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,363 issued to Sanchez Gomez on Jun. 8, 2004 for Floating Platform Harvesting Sea Wave Energy for Electric Power Generation. However, it differs from the present invention because Sanchez Gomez teaches a floating platform harvesting sea wave energy comprising a helix or a turbine arranged at the bottom of a containment tube on a horizontal plane and devices to maintain the platform on the valley of the waves when the tide raises the sea level.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,027 issued to Kelly on Nov. 11, 2003 for Apparatus for Protecting a Wave Energy Converter. However, it differs from the present invention because Kelly teaches an apparatus for converting the motion of sea waves to electrical energy. It comprises at least one vertically oriented linear generator, relatively reciprocating motion of the armature and stator of which is driven by a float immersed in the sea directly below the motor armature. To protect the generator against unfavorable sea conditions, on the onset or occurrence of same, the float is moved to and held in a position in which it is clear of, or submerged, in the sea. This movement may be achieved in whole or in part by operating the linear generator as a linear motor.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,539 issued to Hung on Dec. 11, 2001 for Hydraulic Device Powered by Wave. However, it differs from the present invention because Hung teaches a hydraulic device powered by a wave having one or more posts secured on a sea floor, a float buoyant on the wave, a housing secured to the posts and having a slidable piston for separating the interior of the housing into two chambers. Four pipes are coupled to the chambers of the housing with four check valves, for allowing the fluid to be drawn into the chambers from two of the pipes and to be forced out of the chambers into the other pipes step by step in order to generate a hydraulic power or energy and for powering or actuating the other facilities.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,339 issued to Berg on Apr. 4, 2000 for Wave Motor. However, it differs from the present invention because Berg teaches a wave energy harvesting apparatus of the type employing laterally spaced-apart floats arranged so that up and down movements of the floats in response to the wave motion are out of phase with each other and can be used to drive one or more pumps. It is configured to maintain a fixed orientation with respect to the direction of wave motion and is adapted, on the basis of local wave characteristics, to maximize the average power output. This adaptation may be provided by means including initial selection of the overall size of the apparatus and subsequent adjustments made to the pumping mechanism. The preferred pumping arrangement employs three pumps, each having a piston with one end removably pivotally attached to a pumping arm near one of the floats. Each piston reciprocates, with a stroke much longer than its diameter, within a respective neutrally buoyant cylinder that is pivotally attached to a body float.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,653 issued to Woodbridge, et al. on Feb. 1, 2000 for Submerged Reciprocating Electric Generator. However, it differs from the present invention because Woodbridge, et al. teaches a submerged reciprocating electric generator placed below the ocean surface and creates electric power from the surface ocean swells. The generator coil reciprocates linearly in response to an external force acting on a float by passing ocean swells. A cable connects the float on the ocean surface with the reciprocating coil of the submerged generator. A magnetic field is focused through the coil as it reciprocates, creating an electromotive force in the coil. The magnetic field is created in such a manner as to provide uniform field of a single magnetic orientation throughout the entire length of motion of the reciprocating coil. The generator includes a base formed on the ocean floor supporting magnetic core having a generator coil movably mounted therein and connected to a float with a cable passing through cable alignment bearings. Electromagnetic windings are mounted at the closed end of the generator magnetic flux core.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,082 issued to Berling on Jul. 13, 1999 for Magnetically Powered Hydro-Buoyant Electric Power Generating Plant. However, it differs from the present invention because Berling teaches a hydro-buoyant electrical power generating plant that generates electricity from a source of hydraulic pressure. The energy that pressurizes the hydraulic fluid is derived from movements of a crane-like class II lever that has its fulcrum fixed to a stationary land mass so that the fulcrum's position is fixed relative to the lever's opposite “movable” end where the applied load is established. The movable end of the lever is attached to an “applied force vessel” that alternatively can be filled with water (or other liquid) so as to sink due to gravity, and then can be evacuated of water so as to rise due to buoyancy. When the applied force vessel is at its position of greatest elevation, the interior chamber of the vessel initially would be filled with air, typically at atmospheric pressure. Valves mounted to the bottom and top of the vessel are then opened to allow liquid to enter the vessel from beneath the vessel, thereby allowing the vessel (and its attached lever) to sink to its point of least elevation. At its uppermost position, the vessel of the preferred embodiment is floating, and thereby displacing its own weight. While the vessel is sinking, the mechanical motion of the attached lever creates power that will be used to drive linear hydraulic actuators (e.g., double acting single ended actuators) that in turn will be used to displace and pressurize a hydraulic fluid. This hydraulic fluid can then be taken directly to a hydraulic motor, which can be used to drive an electrical generator, or the pressurized fluid can be stored indefinitely in hydraulic accumulators. Once the applied force vessel reaches its bottom-most position, the valves below and above the vessel are closed, and multiple submersible pumps attached around the vessel's bottom surface periphery begin to pump the liquid that is presently contained within the vessel out to the surrounding medium (i.e., the infinite liquid). As the liquid is pumped out of the vessel, the vessel becomes buoyant, and a buoyancy stroke can now be started and the entire lever and vessel structure begins to rise in the vertical direction. While the vessel is rising, the mechanical motion of the attached lever creates power that again will be used to drive the double acting linear hydraulic actuators.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,464 issued to Kao, et al. on Jan. 20, 1998 for Power Drive System for Converting Natural Potential Energy into a Driving Power to Drive a Power Generator. However, it differs from the present invention because Kao, et al. teaches a power drive system, which includes a water collecting barrel vertically fastened to the oceanic crust under the sea level and having a reduced top end connected to the power input port of a power generator; a plurality of water tubes radially connected to the water collecting barrel for guiding sea water to the power input port of the power generator to move it into operation; a plurality of rockers respectively pivoted to the water collecting barrel; a plurality of floating devices floating on the sea level; a plurality of connecting rods connected between the floating devices and the rocker; and water pump means driven by the rockers to pump water into the water tubes and the water collecting barrel to force the power generator into operation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,222 issued to Ames on Jun. 9, 1987 for Ocean wave energy converter. However, it differs from the present invention because Ames teaches a self-stabilized and modularly expandable system of independently operative point absorbers with respective drive transmissions and electrical generators that produces electricity from wave motion on a body of water.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,862 issued to Ovadia on Oct. 31, 1995 for System for Conversion of Sea Wave Energy. However, it differs from the present invention because Ovadia teaches a system for the conversion of sea wave energy including a breakwater structure including a wave energy collector integrally formed within the breakwater structure. The energy collector collects and directs oncoming waves to an upwardly extending duct having hydraulic oil separated from seawater by a membrane for converting the wave energy into oil pressure. The wave energy collector incorporates a plurality of control valves, which are electronically coupled through a computerized control system, which regulate the control valves so that the optimum wave pressure is collected and transferred to the hydraulic oil. A piping system conducts the pressurized hydraulic oil to a pressure tank, which is connected to a hydraulic motor, which is mechanically coupled to an electric generator. The system may be combined with a solar distillation apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,213 issued to Paleologos on Dec. 14, 1982 for Combined Body and Power Generating System. However, it differs from the present invention because Paleologos teaches a system for converting a standard buoy design into an electrical power producing apparatus. The vertical arms slide in sleeves attached to the buoy body and terminate in feet in the form of flat discs. As the buoy bobs and pivots in the water, the resistance of the feet to motion causes the arms to reciprocate, operating pneumatic piston pumps within the buoy. These piston pumps power pneumatic turbines, which activate generators for producing electrical power. The moving parts of the linkages connecting the arms to the pumps are protected by a plastic casing, which keeps out seawater. The casing includes facets, which act as sails. Annular wipers are provided between the arms and sleeves within which the arms reciprocate, so as to prevent seawater from seeping therebetween.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,593 issued to Quilico, et al. on Dec. 30, 1980 for Device for Converting Sea Wave Energy into Electrical Energy. However, it differs from the present invention because Quilico, et al. teaches a device for converting sea wave energy into electrical energy that comprises a floating platform carrying a pulley, which is connected through a free-wheel coupling and a speed multiplier to a drive shaft of an electrical generator, on which a flywheel is mounted. An anchor cable passes over the pulley and suspends at its free end an immersed counterweight so that vertical motion of the platform in the sea causes rotation of the pulley and drives the generator continuously.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,230 issued to Ames on Nov. 4, 1980 for Ocean Wave Energy Converter. However, it differs from the present invention because Ames teaches a modular assembly of reciprocating electric generators with respective movable floats and a common submerged damper plate and buoyancy chamber that produces electricity from wave motion on a body of water.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,294 issued to Budal, et al. on May 20, 1980 for System for the Conversion of Sea Wave Energy. However, it differs from the present invention because Budal, et al. teaches a system for conversion of sea wave energy to useful energy comprising a water displacing member adapted to be at least in part submerged in the sea and mechanically secured to solid ground and provided with means to so control the movement of the water displacing member that it is locked relative to the ground during selected time periods of each cycle of such waves to which the water displacing member is subjected, for the purpose of thereby controlling the rotational movement of an electric generator through at least one fluid under controlled circulation within the water displacing member.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,871 issued to Perkins, Jr. on Mar. 14, 1978 for Sea Wave Energy Conversion. However, it differs from the present invention because Perkins, Jr. teaches a fixed structure that encloses a vertically spaced plurality of superimposed channels that are open at one end of the sea to receive deep sea waves approaching a shoreline. Each of the channels has an entrance ramp that slopes upwardly shorewardly to induce breaking of a wave at and over an apex of trailer service ramp that merges into a shorewardly downwardly sloping convergent conduit having fluid communication with a pressure chamber of the structure through a one-way valve controlled aperture at which the wave energy is concentrated. A portion of each ramp is overlain by a roof, which may comprise the underside of a superimposed ramp of another channel. Each of the ramps is of upwardly convex configuration, transversely to the wave direction, and at opposite sides is provided with re-entrant scuppers for draining backwash from a receding wave. Wave focusing vanes or walls diverge seawardly from the open end of the fixed structure along an axis bisecting a submerged transverse wall member embedded on the sea floor, of a lens configuration for bending and focusing a given linear wave length into the convergent walls. Water is directed from the pressure chamber of the structure into energy recovery devices utilizing the kinetic, hydrostatic and pneumatic energy contained in the pressure chamber, which acts as an accumulator.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,415 issued to Widecrantz, et al. on Jul. 20, 1976 for One Way Valve Pressure Pump Turbine Generator Station. However, it differs from the present invention because Widecrantz, et al. teaches a power generating plant that utilizes the motion of ocean waves to drive turbine generators in a power station; the plant including a series of underwater units each of which includes a hollow sphere that floats upon the water so that it rises and falls as waves move by, the ball being mounted on an end of a pivoting arm to which there is connected a piston slidable in a cylinder so to pump ocean water through a duct to the turbines in the power station.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,184 issued to Larson on Apr. 17, 1917 for Wave Motor. However, it differs from the present invention because Larson teaches a wave motor including a float having direct connection with a compressor and vertically adjustable means for pivotally supporting the pump and float.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to European Patent No. 1682776(A1) issued to Resen, et al. in July 2007 for a Wave Power Apparatus Comprising a Plurality of Arms Arranged to Pivot With a Mutual Phase Shift. However, it differs from the present invention because Resen, et al. teach a wave power apparatus that has at least one arm (122), the arm being rotationally supported at one end by a pair of pre-stressed, essentially slack-free bearings (142) and carrying a float (124) at its other end, so that a translational movement of the float caused by a wave results in rotation of the arm. Power conversion means convert power transmitted from the wave to the arms into useful power. The bearing may comprise a flexible material (149) of flat spring (342; 352; 362; 372; 374) allowing rotation or wriggling of the arm (122) around a supporting shaft (126). The apparatus may comprise a plurality of arms, which are supported by individual pairs of bearings.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to WIPO Publication No. WO/2006/100436 published to Aquamarine Power Limited, et al. on Sep. 28, 2006 for Apparatus and Control System for Generating Power From Wave Energy. However, it differs from the present invention because Aquamarine Power Limited, et al. teach a wave energy conversion device (1), for use in relatively shallow water, which has a base portion (2) for anchoring to the bed of a body of water (6) and an upstanding flap portion (8) pivotally connected (12) to the base portion. The flap portion is biased to the vertical and oscillates backwards and forwards about the vertical in response to wave motion acting on its faces. Power extraction means extract energy from the movement of the flap portion. When the base portion (2) is anchored to the bed of a body of water (6) with the flap portion (8) facing the wave motion, the base portion (2) and the flap portion (8) extend vertically through at least the entire depth of the water, to present a substantial. Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.